


It’s okay, you can let go now. Everything is okay.

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Death, Nines gets a new body, Nines has Cyberlife related trauma, Soft Gavin Reed, Trauma, transfer of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines is heavily damaged and needs a full body exchange. Gavin is there to help him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	It’s okay, you can let go now. Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

It were the worst hours of Gavin’s entire life. The hurried drive from the scene to the Cyberlife Tower with a barely patched up android in his passenger seat was the start of it. Well, he was more a heap of metal and thirium than an android, body perforated by bullets. Nines was stable for now, but the emergency technicians couldn’t do more for him. The downside of having the only active RK900 unit as his partner: No easy way to upload his consciousness, no spares besides a full body replacement. Well, in this state Nines would have to get one probably even if there were spares.

Gavin lifted his body out of the car and that was when RK900 exited his emergency stasis. Gavin would need every help his impaired motors could give and Nines would rather be awake for what was about to happen. The way into the lift and down to his department was a blurry haze, but the shining white suspension platform in front of him was suddenly as clear as day and Nines struggled against Gavin trying to bring him any nearer.

‘No!’, he rasped out, his voice far too full of static to be familiar to him. ‘Please. I don’t want this!’  
‘Hey, everything is fine. I am here.’ Nines wondered if Gavin’s voice had ever been this soothing. ‘You will get a new body, everything will be fine in a few minutes, just hang on. I’ll watch that these idiots won’t do anything they shouldn’t.’  
‘Nothing will be fine, I won’t be the same. You won’t love me anymore.’  
‘That’s the blood loss speaking, tin-can. You are your software. We will transfer you into a new body and all will be good. Trust me, at this point nothing could possibly change my feelings for you and definitely not you getting a new body.’  
‘But it’s-‘ _not human_ he wanted to say. This was the most android thing that could happen and Gavin would see it. He would see the machine that was him. Would see the body he met and worked with, the body he learned to love, get left behind for a new one by his side. He wouldn’t like it, no, he would hate it, he would hate him, he would see the metal heap he was now in his place instead, always doubt that he was indeed his Nines, he would-  
‘Hey. Shhh, it’s alright. Please just get onto that platform. I don’t want to lose you. I’ll promise you I will love you just like before, I’ll promise anything. Just… don’t leave me now.’

Nines went slack – not because he was convinced, no he was afraid still – he simply didn’t have the strength to keep his struggle up. Gavin simply shoved him up on the podium, as mechanic arms positioned themselves and started drilling into the appropriate ports, lifting the android from the ground. Some technician ordered him to get down, but he ignored the idiot. He knew Nines was afraid. God, Gavin was afraid too. But he would stay, he would accompany his partner through this for as long as he could. Someone approached and attached wires to his back. Gavin had only eyes for the damaged android’s expression of pure panic. Not something he could forget easily. It would haunt him for months.

‘Hey, Nines? I’m here. I’m here. Focus on me, okay?’ Shit, he was bad at this. ‘I will stay with you, okay? I will stay. We got this.’  
‘Commencing download’, one of the technicians commented. But soon after followed curses. ‘He is resisting the procedure. I can’t get through to him.’  
Gavin briefly looked back to the people gathering around the desk but turned his attention to the android. ‘Nines, you hear me?’ If he didn’t manage to persuade him, he was sure to lose him. ‘It’s okay, you can let go now. Everything is okay. Trust me. I won’t lose you. Let them transfer you, please. You won’t be able to stay alive much longer in this body. And I need you, I…’  
Gavin took the android’s head in his hands and forced him to look down to him. 'I can’t allow you to die, you hear me? I know you are afraid, but there is no reason to be. You and I will walk out of this room today or no one will, okay? Let them transfer you, I beg you.’

The android tried to speak but the static was too heavy to understand words. Nines bend down, the mechanic arms supporting his movement where the body couldn’t anymore, and pressed a loving kiss on Gavin’s lips.

Then the body went rigid and was pulled into an upright position again. 'He entered stasis. Download initiated. Gavin stared at the lifeless body in front of him and weren’t it for the knowledge that Nines mind was somewhere between the chassis and the computer, he wouldn’t be able to bear with it. He sat down on the platform in front of Nines’ former body and waited.

After an hour the familiar background noise of Gavin’s life stopped. They had turned the RK900 unit off. Gavin hadn’t known a thirium-pump could be so loud that one even recognised its absence. But he did. And it stung somewhere deep.

It took another eternity until one of the technicians approached him carefully and informed him the upload was nearly complete. Gavin looked up to see another RK standing on the other platform, skin retracted and eyes closed. Somehow it made him uncomfortable. He had always been the only one to see him like this and that had mostly been at home. Still he stayed where he was seated. It felt inappropriate leaving the destroyed body alone even if it was just hardware now. There was still the urge to protect it until he knew Nines was safe.

Until there was movement. A slight shake of the head, a less rigid pose. Gavin was on his feet and in front of the other in an instant. Skin started regrowing and the LED shifted from blue to red immediately. In a split second the eyes were open, panicked like before and searching something before they found Gavin. 'Everything okay? How are you, Nines?’  
'I… I’m fine. I am back to full functionality… I think.’  
'Transfer complete and software stable’, confirmed the Cyberlife-employees and typed in the command to release the android from the platform, while Nines hesitantly removed the wires from his neck and stepped down next to Gavin.

'Is this-’ He stopped himself, looking at to the other side. 'Was this me?’  
Gavin nodded. 'You were heavily damaged, it’s good to have you back intact.’  
'Yeah… It’s… good.’  
'You sure, everything is fine, Nines?’  
'Yes. I just…’ He never finished his sentence but walked over to his old body. Without hesitation he dug his fingers into his temple and did the same to the lifeless robot, prying off the LEDs. Then he stood up, dusted off his clothing and reinserted his old one.  
'Are you coming, Detective? I would like to go home.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
